


Дело с котом

by Norias



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Монро когда-то хотел завести котенка...
Kudos: 1





	Дело с котом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thing With The Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/631237) by D Squirrel. 
  * A translation of [The Thing With The Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798687) by [darksquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquirrel/pseuds/darksquirrel). 



> Насилие, смерть за кадром, ругань, подкалывание, вне-сезонные печенья - в общем полный куряж. Никакого порядка, никакого смысла. Но Ву участвует, так что не все так и плохо.
> 
> Примечание автора - Ваншот, созданный вместо того чтобы писать "Смена погоды". 
> 
> Примечание переводчика. Перевод начат ещё в 2015 году. Согласие автора получено.

Дело с котенком было так...

Ну хорошо, это был не столько котенок, сколько матерый, исполосованный старыми шрамами, чёрный как сам дьявол одноглазый уличный котище неопределенного возраста, принятый на прокормление некоею Полеттой Максвелл, проживающей на Бельвуд Драйв 1880, а в данный момент уже отошедшей в мир иной.

Значит дело с  _ котом  _ произошло вот так.

"Взлом и проникновение, которое пошло не по плану," сообщил Ву, выдерживая почтительную дистанцию от тихо рычавшедо представителя семейства кошачьих. "Госпожа Максвелл вошла в дом через заднюю дверь и застукала нашего подозреваемого в середине процесса перемещения ее коллекции античных серебряных ложек в свои карманы," Он указал на полуоткрытый деревянный буфет у дальней стены, между двумя картинами с лисицами. На полу рядом валялась открытая коробка и несколько ложек. "Старушка попыталась этому воспрепятствовать, но к несчастью у нее была только трость, а у нашего героя пистолет. Два выстрела. Умерла похоже не сходя с этого места."

"Я видел парня в машине скорой помощи," Хенк недоверчиво возразил. " _ Такое _ тростью не наделаешь."

"Нет," Ву согласился. "То сделал кот. Мистер Пушок, судя по  _ надписи  _ на поилке, загнал нашего незадачливого вора в ванную комнату. Мы прибыли как раз вовремя чтобы застать его при попытке выбраться через вентиляционное окно." Ву улыбнулся. "Похоже, у него кончились патроны," он указал на несколько разбросанных пулевых дыр в стенах и потолке, "и он не желал оставаться в одном помещении с Пушком. Кот его побыл в пух и прах."

Кот зашипел, и все присутствующие единодушно отступили на шаг.

"А также отделал офицеров Мартинелли и Ксабин, а потом парня из отдела по Отлову бродячих животных."

"Да, этот кот похоже всерьез расстроился," Ник прокомментировал, прикидывая, стоит ли пройти мимо Хенка и посмотреть поближе, или лучше воспользоватся партнером как щитом, если зверь вздумает пойти в атаку.

"Назови меня Пушком, и я б тоже был бы обижен," Хенк вздохнул.

"Парень из отдела по Отлову бродячих животных хочет его пристрелить," Ву добавил. "Как только медики закончат накладывать ему последние швы."

"Но это же нечестно," возмутился Хенк. "Он всего лишь защищал свой дом."

Кот прервал шипение и на мгновение грозно зарычал.

"Давайте просто откроем дверь?" предложил Ник. "Может он сам убежит?"

"Нельзя," Ву жестко возразил. "На этих когтях и зубах есть важные улики. Может позвонишь своей подружке, спросишь как нам совладать с котом?" он подмигнул Нику.

"Во первых, невесте, а во вторых, да она нас засмеет." Но Ник уже полез в карман за телефоном.

"И почему бы вам просто не открыть дверь и не выпустить его?" было первым, что Джульетта предложила, выслушав все обстоятельства дела. Ник по тембру ее голоса чувствовал, что она еле сдерживается чтобы не рассмеяться во весь голос. Впрочем, как и присутствующие.

Он отошел в сторону от коллег. " Доказательства," Ник вздохнул. "Он... то есть кот... напал на подозреваемого." Впрочем, Ник уже не был так уверен, что Ву просто не подшучивает над ним - ведь кот успел подрать столько людей, что на его зубах и когтях должна быть уже настоящая смесь крови и кожи. У них был пистолет с отпечатками подозреваемого, пули, которые вынут из убытой и которые совпадут с пулями из пистолета, и они поймали парня застрявшим в духовое окно. Но он также знал, что не сможет вернутся домой и сказать Джульетте что позволил пристрелить несчастное животное.

"Хорошо, я дам тебе совет," определенно она смеялась над всей ситуацией. " _ Но _ ты  _ должен  _ привести кота сюда, чтобы я смогла осмотреть его. Он может быть ранен, и его уж точно нужно обследовать."

"Да," Ник улыбнулся Хенку и Ву. "Я это могу."

"Хорошо." Да, теперь она и не пыталась погасить смех. "Значит вот что ты сделаешь..."

  
  
Десять минут спустя Ник сидел в заднем отделении машины скорой помощи и смотрел, как пара патрульных выводят из дома подозреваемого и усаживают в машину. Оказалось, что вдобавок ко всем доказательствам они имели и записанное на месте преступления чистосердечное признание, и  _ не было нужды собирать улики с когтей кота _ . Ву и другие не помогли вору вылезти через узкое окно. Поставленный перед выбором - кот или тюрьма - незадачливый преступник без раздумий выбрал последнее. Впрочем, Ник его хорошо понимал.

"Осталось еще пара швов, детектив," медик сообщил, накладывая очередной пластырь. "И вы знаете правила. Если появится покраснение, набухание или жар в ранах - немедленно к врачу. И проверьте кота на бешенство."

"Как раз этим и займусь," Ник пообещал. Он нагнулся и похлопал по переносной клетке, получив в ответ грозный рык.

"Ты в порядке?" Хенк осторожно подошел поближе, сторонясь клетки. 

Ник вопросительно посмотрел на врача скорой помощи.

"Все, закончила," женщина улыбнулась. "Но но в будущем держитесь от диких котов подальше. Я на ваш отряд истратила весь запас нитей."

Хенк сам вызвался остаться и прибраться на сцене преступления, пока Ник отправился в офис Джульетты.

"Доброе утро, Дениз!" он поздоровался с женщиной в регистрации.

"Привет Ник. А это и есть знаменитый Пушок?"

"Он самый."

Дениза улыбнулась, и воздержалась от комментариев по поводу пластырей. "Проходите в комнату номер три, я позову доктора."

Ник пронес клетку в комнату с собачьей косточкой с номером 3 на двери и поставил на стол, рассматривая сидящего внутри кота. "Ничего, парень, Джульетта о тебе позаботится. Она лучшая кто есть в этой специальности. Хотя я может быть и немного предвзят в этом."

"Я надеюсь," Джульетта улыбнулась ,входя в комнату. "Боюсь, я тебя окончательно совратила." 

Закрыв дверь, она встала рядом с ним у стола. "Значит это и есть кот."

"Это и есть  _ тот  _ кот."

"Выглядит не так уж и страшным."

Пушок свернулся в клубок в глубине клетки и только сверлил их обоих прищуренными жёлтымы глазами.

"На дай ему тебя обмануть," Ник предупредил. "Он загнал вооруженного грабителя в ванную комнату."

"И тебя тоже обработал," Джульетта наконец обратила внимание на количество перевязок у Ника. "Дорогой, я же сказала - используйте одеяло."

"Мы использовали одеяло," Ник запротестовал. "Это я получил  _ несмотря  _ на одеяло."

"Мой бедный друг... Тебя побыл этот страшный ужасный котенок..." она поцеловала один из пластырей, а потом и Ника в губы. "Сейчас возьму транквилизатор."

"Ну, я не настолько ж плох..."

"Для кота." 


End file.
